Many modern applications use spoken passwords to ensure that access is granted to legitimate users. Typically, these passwords are relatively static (e.g., do not change frequently) and are pre-learned with the speaker. If the password is obtained by someone other than the legitimate user, however, the security of the application can be compromised.